Down Memory Lane
by cuito
Summary: A mission gone horribly wrong, Sakura is left to ponder when he'll return to his normal self. (KakaSaku)


_With one soft kiss you leave me breathless._

_With one small smile you leave me happy._

_And with three simple words you leave me with heaven._

_A well kept memory, a small fragment of our life and a love that cannot be described by words._

_With one gentle touch you leave me excited._

_With one tender word you leave me intoxicated with your voice._

_And with three complicated words you leave me confused._

_A worn out photo album, a fading picture hangs on the wall and a love that cannot be broken._

_With one mirthful laugh you leave me jolly._

_With one delicate stare you leave me captivated._

_And with three promising words you leave me hopeful._

- - - - -

The sun began to set far into the horizon creating lively pink and orange colors to blend into the clear blue sky. No clouds were present to hide away the beautiful scenery, which was taking place high up in the heavens. Down below on earth and deep within the vast woods a young woman found herself in a difficult situation. She stood still and kept her distance from her opponent noticing his lack of mobility. As much as she wanted to finish her part of the mission she could not bring herself to kill another human being without feeling guilty even if it was an enemy.

The man before her was slightly drugged, swaying from side to side as he tried to keep control of his body. His breathing was labored and his vision was already faltering.

"Y-you bitch! What did you do to me?!" he dangerously spat.

Taking his outburst as her signal she sped towards him with a sharp kunai held within her sweaty hand.

With a quick movement from her delicate wrist she slashed the man's filthy throat causing blood to gush out from the fresh cut wound. The man dropped to the ground with a loud thud after trying to pry off her steady fingers away from his body only to have his life ended before he could even blink.

She fought the urge to vomit after seeing his wide dead eyes stare into her own lively ones, somehow looking deep within her soul. The foul smell of corpse had already begun to stench the clean air, but was brought back to reality when she heard a buzzing noise followed by a grumble coming from her earpiece.

"This is Heartbreaker reporting. Terms were met. I repeat terms were met. Over."

She could feel her blood boil. Who in their right mind would choose a nickname like Heartbreaker for a mission? It was ironic really, having Sasuke for some reasons, which she could not understand, choose Heartbreaker as a nickname. It could have been that maybe he was just teasing her or maybe taunting her to an extreme, which he knew very well he could easily get away with without any harm being done to him. Good thing she gave up on him a long time a go or else she would have cried from humiliation.

She could not remember the last time she looked at him with more intentions that just friends. He just seemed better and reliable being a friend than a lover. And he certainly did not have to keep scolding her or rejecting her for pestering him about dates. They felt more comfortable having a close friendship then that of an intimate relationship. On some occasions he would call her his little sister and she would happily comply because being an only child had left her wondering about possible siblings.

"Good job Heartbreaker. Alpha male to Fox and Cherry, please report, over." Kakashi's voice buzzed through the earpiece somehow causing a shiver to run up and down her spine.

A voice that was so smooth and had a low sexy rumble to it.

Sakura immediately felt her face flush after realizing she was fantasizing about her teacher, her very attractive teacher her inner voice added. She scoffed at her thoughts and tried to pay attention. It wasn't very wise to have a mind wonder somewhere else during a mission.

"This is Fox reporting. Everything is clear, over."

"This is Cherry reporting. Everything is—"

A loud whizzing noise caught her attention and she clumsily jumped out the kunai's way that was flung at her direction. The kunai firmly lodged itself into the tree behind her and she felt a stinging and wet sensation coming from her arm.

_Blood?!_

Before she could inspect her wound any further she was literally left breathless by a powerful kick to her abdomen. She had difficulty standing up let alone move; the blow staggered her.

"Cherry come in, Cherry come in!!" Kakashi's urgency somehow made her feel like a child.

She gritted her teeth and swiftly formed various seals with her nimble fingers.

_Wind, water, earth, fire_

The wind danced menacingly around her emitting rattling and raspy sounds. Leaves were lifted high up into the air circling around her acting as a shield. A shower of kunais and shurikens were aimed at her, but in a flash she disappeared leaving behind only a simple trail of leaves and dust.

Not far away a silver haired man began to panic for his student's life.

It had been a wrong choice to bring her along on an A class mission, but her teammates had insisted she come along. She was a well-known medic ninja in the village and their team certainly needed one for the mission, but the problem was that she was only a chunin while her teammates were already jounins.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I need you two to look for Sakura, now!"

His calm demeanor was slowly cracking and his palms began to gather pools of sweat from anxiety.

"Roger!! I'll kick anybody's ass that hurts Sak—"

"Shut up idiot!! You're wasting time yelling!!"

A distinct female voice stopped Sasuke and Naruto's quarrel from going any further through the intercom.

"I'm fine. I just have a cut on my arm. It's nothing to worry about, but I will need stitches. I would heal it myself, but I'm low on chakra."

Kakashi felt relieved and exhaled a breath of air he did not know he was holding deep within his lungs. Somehow the thought of loosing Sakura made him realize how important she was to him. Not in an intimate way, but in a close teacher-student relationship or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Sakura where are you?" Kakashi huffed through his mouthpiece as he kept leaping from tree to tree.

"I'm heading to our rendezvous spot by the cliffs. I should be there in about five minutes or so. I was just having some difficulty and—"

The deathly silence made his heart race with fear, he needed to hurry up and find her before it was too late.

"Sakura?" he asked impatiently.

"Shit! I'm being followed!" He could tell by her voice that she was somehow in excruciating pain.

She quickly ducked and avoided a shower of kunais that were flying at her direction at a tremendous speed, cold metal stabbing itself on the soft earth missing their intended target. She heaved a frustrated sigh and crouched low settling into a battle position. She steadied herself as two men in black emerged from behind the thick bushes.

Low on chakra she only had two options: one was to fight the two men without any help from her teammates and pray she had the upper hand in battle, or two she would try her best to distract them and make a clean getaway when she had the chance and go find her teammates. Either way she would end up dead or extremely injured judging by her enemy's wild eyes.

The larger man of the two began to chuckle darkly; his whole frame shaking from what she could only comprehend as excitement.

"Look at what we have here, a pretty little ninja girl. And not that bad looking either. It's going to be a pleasure to break you sweetheart."

Her body stiffened at what he implied, it was certainly not going to be easy to fight them let alone get away, but she would rather die than have his filthy hands roam her body.

The large man dissolved into the air and she immediately panicked when she could not pin point his location. She was startled when her arm was twisted back causing her drop her weapon and yelp in pain. The hot breath by her ear did nothing but make her cringe in disgust soon followed by his other hand which was slowly making its way up to her breasts.

_No, no, please someone help me!!!_

Seconds felt like hours and hours felt like days as the man keep whispering filthy things into her ear while his hand racked up her body. She braced herself for the assault on her chest, but felt a tremendous force heading at her direction knocking the man who was behind her into the ground. Her brain did not have time to register to what had occurred as she was engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright Sakura?" a rough voice asked.

"Kakashi?" she whispered.

She looked up to red and gray-blue worried eyes, noticing that his headband had been moved to his forehead instead of its usual place, which covered the sharingan. Sakura felt herself being hypnotize by his sharingan, she inched closer to his face and lightly touched his cheek.

This was definitely not the reaction he expected from Sakura, not at all. He expected her sobbing uncontrollably from the close encounter she had, but she seemed fine, too fine for his liking. If he did not know any better he would have pushed her away and claim her strange behavior as shock, but somehow he could not stop his mind and body from going haywire from the close proximity.

_Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts! She's only seventeen for crying out loud!!_

An angered groan brought both of their attention back to their enemy. A swift slash of a knife from below made Kakashi immediately lift Sakura up from the ground and into his arms to avoid any further injury. Her bright red blush did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Sakura, head north and you'll find Naruto and Sasuke in that direction."

She nodded and jumped out of his arms and quickly ran. Kakashi too engulfed in his thoughts and his current opponent who stood before him did not notice the other man following Sakura closely behind.

- - - - -

**A/N:** So, here's my new story. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I was in the mood to write some KakaSaku stories for a while, but I had some difficulties coming up with a good plot. But not to worry because I came up with a cute and funny idea for a story. I'm hoping I'll have some time next week to update Child of Heart and Down Memory Lane. I really hate it when I don't update sooner. I'll keep my finger crossed for some writing inspiration and some free time. Please review! That would be ever so helpful and encouraging to a lonesome little girl like myself.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. ::sobs::


End file.
